kiseijuufandomcom-20200223-history
Kana Kimishima
Kana Kimishima (君嶋 加奈, Kimishima Kana) is a disobedient "bad girl" who develops a crush on Shinichi Izumi. Even though he didn't return her feelings, her death leaves a lasting emotional strain on Shinichi. Appearance Kana is a teenaged girl with black hair reaching her upper back and brown eyes, who often wears a pair of pink earmuffs when out in public. She also sported a brown overcoat and black leggings. In the manga, her bangs are quite messy and she wears a long skirt with her uniform. She is seen in a leather jacket on the cover of some chapters. Personality Kana was a calm and carefree person, only seeking out entertainment occasionally through bullying. Because of her carefree nature she had no qualms with her friends bullying others as well, except for when it came to Shinichi Izumi. She was mildly obsessive over Shinichi and what she believed was a psychic link to him. She often became embarrassed about her dreams of Shinichi, and was extremely stubborn after developing a crush on him. She even tried with her best efforts to keep him and Satomi apart. Despite his own warnings, Kana continued to pursue him, believing her ability was a gift linking her to Shinichi. She even voiced that she could supposedly sense him specifically out of everyone. However, her death was proof that she was wrong. History Kana was first seen alongside Mitsuo (Kana's boyfriend), as they were beating up Kazuki Nagai. Shinichi arrived and tried to defend him, getting beat up himself. While Mitsuo was beating on Shinichi Izumi, she took pity on him and made Mitsuo stop. As she was talking to Shinichi, she looked into his eyes and became frightened from what she saw in them. Mitsuo then calls her to leave, which she does. After a confrontation between Mitsuo and Shinichi, she developed feelings for Shinichi. Despite his words and Mitsuo's jealousy, she started following Shinichi around and appearing sporadically in his life. Though Shinichi tried to explain to Kana the extent of her abilities and what he was, she didn't fully believe him. She still believed her ability was a gift that destined her for Shinichi. She constantly tried to prove that her abilities were a link to him, though she had admitted when she supposedly "sensed" him, she'd run into others that weren't him. Despite the protests that these were dangerous beings she was following, she still refused to give up trying to "sense" Shinichi. Through practicing her powers by searching for Shinichi more, she developed them enough that Migi warned Shinichi she was sending out a signal similar but weaker to other parasites. Shinichi tried to contact her to meet one last time, to beg her to quit trying to "sense" him and explain that her stubbornness or refusal would be her undoing. At their meeting place, she tried once again to sense him, only to unintentionally signal to and discover a parasite while it was feeding. She was killed trying to escape to Shinichi for his protection, as displayed in her dreams. She died in his arms, attempting to tell him her dreams. Mitsuo would blame Shinichi for her death, and it was clear Shinichi blamed himself as well. After her death, the spirit of Kana was able to stop Satomi Murano from running away from Shinichi in Hikari Park. Abilities & Powers Parasite Sensory: Kana has the ability to sense the presence of parasite signals, but was unable to differentiate Shinichi or Migi from a regular parasite. This is similar to an ability that only one other human had, though not quite the same. She often mistook her ability as a sign that she and Shinichi were soulmates. This often got her into trouble, such as when she mistook Shimada for Shinichi. In both the manga and anime, she was shown to practice using her abilities in public in hopes of sensing Shinichi in crowds. As Kana's powers grew, Migi said that Kana was starting to emit a signal of her own that other parasites could sense. Weaknesses Due to her inexperience with her power and unfamiliarity with the existence of parasites, Kana is at a high risk of danger of running into a parasite instead of Shinichi. Ultimately, her inability to differentiate between Shinichi and other parasites led to her death. Trivia *The name Kana means "to add" (加) (ka) and "apple tree" (奈) (na). *Kana's surname Kimishima means "lord, noble" (君) (kimi) and "island" (嶋) (shima). *In the manga, Kana was seen smoking on numerous occasions. *In Episode 12, a blue teddy bear with a straw hat is seen on Kana's bedside table after she awakes from her dream of Shinichi Izumi, which is a possible reference to the Straw Hat Pirates of the anime One Piece. Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Students